There is known an autonomous robotic vacuum cleaner adapted to move on a surface to be cleaned and collect dust from the surface.
This conventional autonomous robotic vacuum cleaner includes a dust container detachably attached to a body casing and accumulates collected dust in the dust container. The user removes the dust container from the body casing and disposes of the dust collected in the dust container with opening a top lid of the dust container.